Why Proposing to Anna is a Bad Idea
by LeviathanRising
Summary: After months of courtship, Kristoff has finally decided to propose to Anna. Elsa isn't very happy about that. Not in the slightest. And she's willing to take extreme measures to make sure Anna doesn't leave her again.


**_Yet another horrible thing cooked up for /r/frozen, as a response to another fic somebody wrote._**

**_One sided!Elsanna and character death warning._**

**I DON'T OWN _FROZEN_.**

* * *

"We're engaged!"

It takes every bit of Elsa's resolve to bury her envy under layers of false joy and to keep from slaughtering everyone in the room with dark magic.

"W-what?"

Anna beams, her arm wrapped around Kristoff's larger, more muscular one, her adorable, freckled cheeks lighting up red.

_No! No! I did not lock myself away for 13 years, I did not sacrifice everything so this bastard could swoop in and steal you away from me!_

Elsa clenches a fist, trying desperately to dissipate the creeping layer of ice forming along the far wall of the throne room.

A heavy dread wells up in her stomach, surging up into her throat and pulling it into a tight knot.

"We want to set the wedding for this December", Kristoff says, Anna still smiling that bright smile Elsa loves so much.

_Damn you, Anna, you can't leave me again!_

"We were wondering…well…if you'd be the one to officiate the wedding."

_No! God damn it Anna, can't you see I love you?_

"Of…of course."

Elsa begins to cry, hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks, body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm glad you're so happy for us!"

_Yes, happy. _

The rest of the room, palace officials, provincial governors, soldiers, all break out into applause as Anna wraps her sister into a tight hug.

Elsa wants to kill them all.

The princess pulls back from the hug, her own blue eyes glistening,

"Y-you've been so supportive of us both, I'm just….I love you so much, Elsa."

Elsa has known this was coming for a long time, but she still has trouble processing the fact that she's going to lose Anna again, and Anna is going to abandon her willingly this time.

Anna rests her hand lightly on Elsa's forearm, causing the Queen's heart to jump in her chest.

"Kristoff and I need to go…talk about this, thank you…so much."

The happy couple departs from the throne room, arm in arm, laughing and talking, so sickeningly in love.

Elsa quickly follows their lead, storming into her room and slamming the door. Hard.

She collapses onto her bed, mind racing.

_Okay, okay, Elsa, think. What can you do about this? You're the queen! You have to do something! You can…_

The answer is so obvious. She would have done it long ago, had her bothersome conscience not stood in the way. But this has pushed her too far. Her conscience is quiet now, and the best course of action is clear as a summer's day.

She sends for Johannes Ivarsson, her tall, stick thin, and all around unsettling captain of the guard.

* * *

Johannes finds the queen in the throne room hours later, gazing on the fjord in the distance through the great bay window set in the far wall.

"Your majesty, you summoned me?"

The Queen spins around, eyes desperate and full lips pulled into a tight and panicked grimace.

"I need you to kill someone!"

Johannes chuckles, rubbing his long black mustache.

"You're quite blunt, your majesty. Who is it you need me to dispose of?"

"I-I….Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Hmmm…well, I suppose it's not my place to question the queen's wishes. Of course, I'll need a good pretense for his execution…"

He casts a grey eye towards the queen, who shrugs, at a loss.

Johannes crooked mouth curls up into a smile.

"Perhaps he's…a Russian spy. How does that sound?"

Elsa nods enthusiastically.

"Whatever you need to say."

"Very well, he takes trips to the market often, no? My men will pick him up off the street tonight, there'll be a speedy and private 'trial'…I expect we can relieve him of his head by sunrise."

"Yes…thank you Johannes."

"Your will be done, Excellency."

* * *

There's a reason Elsa's father appointed Johannes to his position. True to his word, Kristoff is in custody by midnight that night. The papers proving his commission as a clandestine agent under the personal employ of Tsar Alexander himself are easy to forge.

Kristoff is convicted of using Princess Anna as a tool to work his way into the good graces of the royal family, and then eventually into Arendellan state secrets.

* * *

Though it may eat at her a bit later that night, Elsa takes great pleasure in personally signing the warrant for his death, finishing her elaborate signature off with a intricate little flourish, before she hands off the document to her Minister of Justice.

* * *

By the time Anna even notices her fiancé is missing, his headless body has already been tossed into a mass grave by a few of Johannes' men.

* * *

Elsa contemplates whether or not to deliver the news to her sister personally, but decides she doesn't want to risk victorious glee bleeding through her sympathetic façade.

Gerda delivers the news instead. It pains Elsa to see her little sister as broken and inconsolable as she is, but it will all be worth it in the end, she tells herself.

She decides to wait for Anna to come to _her, _instead. And she will, of course. She has no one else left, after all.

Elsa's intuition is proven correct when a short, familiar knock on her bedroom door sounds, later that night.

"E-Elsa…it's me…let me in…please."

The door swings open immediately, and for a brief second, Anna might catch a glimpse of the self-satisfaction and joy lurking behind Elsa's mask of sorrow, but it's only a second, and the princess quickly pushes the thought out of her mind, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder and weeping instead.

Elsa leads the younger girl to her bed, sitting her down gently and running a pallid hand through her ginger hair, speaking soothingly to her.

"I-I just don't understand, Elsa. First Hans, and then Kristoff…"

She looks up at her sister, her expression full of pain and loss.

"Why does everything I love betray me? Why won't God let me be happy?"

"I love you, Anna, and I'll never betray you.'"

_I'm the only one, now, There is no Kristoff, no Hans. Just me._

"I'm sorry, Elsa…I know you'd never hurt me. I know you're always there for me."

Poor, sweet, naïve Anna.

Elsa smiles, caressing the Princess' cheek with her left hand.

"Of course, snowflake."

The Queen watches her sister intently, scanning her face until she detects the slight hints of a weak smile on the corners of her lips.

Then she says; "Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight, Anna?"

When she nods an affirmative, any doubt or remorse for her actions still remaining in Elsa vanish completely. It's all worth it, every drop of blood, to be with Anna, the way she always wanted to. It was worth it to be all Anna had in the world.

As the two sisters snuggle under the blankets, the cold winds whipping against the windowpanes, Elsa silently congratulates herself for her actions. Anna would never trust another man again. There will never be another to come between them, thanks to the queen's good work.

Sorrow is tiring.

Anna falls asleep almost immediately, face turned away from the blonde. Elsa wraps her arms around Anna's thin waist and pulls her closer, enjoying the warmth of her sister's body pressed against hers, and the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathes gently.

Elsa would kill a hundred men for this.

Anna is hers now, forever and ever.

Amen.


End file.
